The Way I Loved You Itachi Uchiha
by xxlyss21
Summary: The first chapter isn't really a chapter. It's just a bio. And I suck at summaries. But Kiyoraka or Kiyo is a calm girl, who grows up with Itachi. When Itachi leaves, she leaves too to look for him. ITAXOC rated M for future lemons
1. Info on the OC

This is just the bio of my oc.

* * *

Name: Kiyoraka (or Kiyo) Muzai [[Pure Innocence]]

----Appearance----

As a kid [[roughly 7-8]]:

Teenager [[13-14]]:

Late teens [[17-18]]:

----Family Kekkei Genkai/Background----

She comes from the Muzai clan. They specialize in total chakra control. Their kekkei genkai, Seishi [[meaning control]], allows them to maintain 100% control of the chakra flowing in their bodies. It holds an ability called Tou [[steal]], which enables them to "steal" chakra from others for a limited time, at least enough to use it on a jutsu. Other jutsus include spreading chakra throughout a distance to locate any animal or person, and know their chakra levels, to see if they'd be a threat or not.

Muzai clan members focus not only on chakra, but healing, medicine, and poison. Hidden in their part of Konoha, is a garden filled with different herbs they use to make poisons and potions. Their main weapons are senbon needles, coated in their special poison sometimes to kill enemies on contact, or paralyze them.

The Muzai clan is a powerful clan, but is easily overshadowed by the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's. They remain neutral, hardly ever fighting, but the females of the clan are the real warriors. Most of the men fight, but the females of the clan tend to be more powerful, having more chakra and can fight easier. They go through an almost selective breeding; only marrying the strong, sometimes even arranging marriages with other clans to get more allies. They also usually have at least 2 children per family, to keep the numbers steady. Kiyo happens to be an only child. They all look alike, having dark hair, and black eyes. They also base non-kekkei-genkai jutsus on the darkness element.

----Kiyo's Advantages and Disadvantages----

Kiyo is excellent in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. She starts her training at an early age, undergoing private tutors the first few years within the Muzai clan, to teach her the kekkei genkai, then going into the academy at 7. After graduating to chuunin quickly, she goes for help from Gai to help perfect her Tai. She left Konoha for a year when she was 10 to travel with Tsunade, learning more about healing and chakra control. She comes back when she's 11, getting promoted to ANBU. She is often paired with Itachi, since his skill in Genjutsu completes Kiyo's lack. She's been paired with him since the beginning in the academy. Kiyo is normally calm and steady on missions, but she does have fears. She is afraid of when she's on a mission in a group, if her teammates get captured/are killed. She doesn't like being alone too much unless she's totally aware of what she's doing.

----Personality---

Like most of the members of the Muzai clan, she was raised to save your emotions, then feed off of them for more power in critical times. Kiyo is normally a calm person, but she knows how to lighten up and have fun sometimes, when she isn't focused on a mission. She is pretty introverted, and won't speak until spoken to. She shows respect for everyone, only on certain circumstances she loses her temper with people. She enjoys sunsets and star-watching. She also loves Sakura flowers. She likes nature. She dislikes spiders, bugs, and snow. She would rather have warmth than cold. She's relatively peaceful and only fights when neccesary.


	2. How It All Began

_This is just a summary of Itachi and Kiyo's time as they were kids. The second chapter will be when she's 17. But later in the story, there will be a lot of flashbacks. The next chapter should be a lot longer._

* * *

It all started when she was seven. The elders of her clan decided to put Kiyoraka in the academy so she could train more. Kiyo didn't want to, but she had to, so she didn't argue. She ran a hand through her black hair, putting it up in her pigtails. Her mother walked her to the academy. Once she got there, she looked around, wondering why she had to go there again. Iruka looked up.

"Ah, a new student, I see," Iruka said. "Sit right there, next to Itachi." he said, pointing to the young black haired Uchiha. Kiyo simply nodded and waalked down where he was, and sat there. A girl turned around. "Do NOT talk to MY Itachi-kun." she said, glaring daggers at Kiyo. Kiyo raised an eyebrow. She looked at Itachi, then back to the girl. "If he wants me to talk to him, I'll talk to him. I don't think you own him." Kiyo said, smirking. The girl made some angry noise, then turned around. Kiyo leaned back in her chair, listening to Iruka.

A few weeks later, Itachi and Kiyo both were promoted to Genin, and placed in the same squad. It was only the two, since they were the strongest in the class, and there wasn't enough people to make a last group of three. So they put Itachi and Kiyo in a group of two, hoping they'd be the most promising.

They moved to their first training session. "Hello, I'm your sensei! My name is Suki." she said. "So tell me about yourselves. You first, little girl."

Kiyo scowled. "I'm not a little girl...But my name is Kiyoraka Muzai, I mostly go by Kiyo." Suki nodded, then pointed at Itachi.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." was all he said.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and Itachi and Kiyo made a great team. Itachi and Kiyo would be often found training with each other when they're not with Suki-sensei. Itachi had taken a liking to her. Kiyo wasn't like the other girls. They were weak, she was not. She knew how to fight, they did not. They were obsessed with him, she was not. Kiyo liked Itachi too. He was strong, and everyone else in the academy were weak.

And soon enough, they were both Chuunins. It didn't intimidate them at all. They were only 8, and everyone else was around 15. They would try to scare them, but they don't care at all.

At the age of 10, Kiyo left. When she was 11, she came back as an ANBU leader. She spent that year with Tsunade. She leaned a lot more about healing jutsus, and trained with Tsunade for a bit under chakra control. Then, two years later, her world turned around.

* * *

Kiyo and Itachi were such close friends, and Kiyo has formed a small crush on Itachi. She was on her way to visit Itachi, but something seemed odd about this night. She turned a corner, then froze. Dead bodies. A _lot_ of dead bodies. Who did this? Is Itachi okay? What about his brother?

Kiyo broke out in a dead run. _Itachi..._ She made it to his house and slid open the door, seeing Itachi swing the katana down over his parent's heads. Kiyo wanted to faint, to throw up. Was this really Itachi? Or was it an imposter wanting to blame him? "Itachi!" Kiyo screamed at him, falling to her knees. She couldn't look at him. Itachi just glared down at her, silent. Then he jumped out the window. She chased him though. She managed to get a grip on his wrist.

"Itachi..what is this?" she asked, tears falling down her face. Itachi pulled out his katana, pointing it at her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave." he said darkly. Kiyo gripped his wrist tighter. "No," she said. "I don't care about your threats. Just tell me what's going on." she said, looking in those coal black eyes. Itachi activated his sharingan, and before Kiyo could look away, he used his Mangekyou, and Kiyo slumped to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
